Cursed Kill Room
Cursed Kill Room is a Halloween-themed one-day heist that has heisters defend and unlock as many safes as possible before a limited amount of time runs out. Every 4 safes the player opens, they will be rewarded with one of seven Halloween-themed masks of their choice. The heist was released on October 31, 2017, to celebrate the annual Halloween event. Objectives #Defend cloakers safe #Secure the loot (4) #Loop back to start #Enter the killroom *Timer done: Press the escape button Assets Walkthrough The heisters will start outside the killhouse with the timer frozen. They can take as long as they want to prepare, but as soon as the start button is pushed, the double doors will open and the five-minute timer starts counting down. A tall, undrillable safe will appear in one of five spots around the killhouse with a visible highlighted area around it, in which the heisters must stand so the counter on the safe will count down and open. The timer will be frozen when all players are standing in this highlighted zone. Should even one player leave this zone while it's still counting down, the safe will "fail" and take off seconds from the clock, and the team will have to run to the exit and start again. Note that law enforcers can, and will, melee players to knock them out of the circle. Each safe takes one full minute to open, after which four duffel bags of Cloaker Coke will appear and must be secured via an air vent marked on the HUD. Afterwards, the players must repeat the above process until the timer expires, at which point all remaining bags explode, and the escape button becomes available. Timer Unlike in most heists which essentially give players an unlimited amount of time to go about completing the objectives, Cursed Kill Room allots the team a five-minute timer to open as many safes as possible. The timer will start counting down upon first opening the killhouse doors and will not stop unless all human players are standing in the highlighted circle around a safe. Players can additionally gain or lose time depending on their actions: * seconds: **Killing 100 law enforcers **Shooting police cutouts * seconds. Note this will do nothing if you have less than 25 seconds on the timer **Shooting civilian cutouts **Leaving the circle around the safe **Someone going into custody Halloween 2017 Masks In place of the usual killhouse timer is a board with seven spots representing the Seven Deadly Sins masks unlockable in this map. Unlocking a mask becomes available after successfully opening four safes, whereupon the board will light up and present the players with seven pushable buttons. At present, only one mask can be obtained per playthrough, as completing additional safes does not cause the board to light up again. You can select a mask after the timer has depleted, which can be useful if as much loot as possible is desired. Strategy *As the players are pretty much restricted to a tiny area of movement when defending a safe with barely any cover to speak of, Sentry guns can prove quite useful during this heist if placed strategically. *There's a small pumpkin hidden in the level, which will instantly kill every enemy present on the map when shot. This does not kill off those who deploy in later, however, and the pumpkin itself doesn't respawn. Variations *There's a 25% chance for a different "environment". If triggered there's an equal chance between the snowy variation and the green fire variation. Mayhem+ Changes Achievements Achievements= |-|Trivia= Trivia *This is the second heist after Boiling Point to feature unique regional enemies, in this case all law enforcers are bloodied, rotting zombies. They have unique voicelines fitting their undead skins. **There are no ZEAL variations. Death Sentence will host GenSec instead. *With careful timing, players can still manage to open a safe at precisely 0 seconds left on the timer, though this will yield nothing valuable since the bags automatically explode once that happens. *On higher difficulties, a mannequin with a helmet can be found on every round of the map. Shooting it makes the mannequin explode and fall over, disabling a cloaker spawn for the subsequent round. Gallery Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Event heists